A Punk Got To Me
by Yelena Belova
Summary: On screen, CM Punk v Jeff Hardy, is the rivalry to be seen. Off screen, Jeff and Phil, create chaos and trouble. Whenever the two are in the same room. With the help of meddling friends, watch as the sparks fly and the romance begins. Between the Straightedge Super Star and the Rainbow Haired Warrior.


Summary: On screen CM Punk v Jeff Hardy is the rivalry to be seen. Off screen Jeff and Phil create chaos and trouble whenever the two are in the same room. With the help of meddling friends, watch as the sparks fly and the romance begins. Between the Straightedge Super Star and the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

Pairings: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy, others will also be featured

Warning: Slash, Violence, Mpreg, AU. If you did not hate Matt Hardy during the brother v brother storyline. You might end up wanting to kill Matt after you're through reading this story!

Disclaimer: The WWE, its characters, employees, slogans, and music DOES NOT belong to me. If it did Raw and Smackdown would not be on USA or SyFy it would be on the playboy channel. All that belongs to me is the plot and the Brooks children. None of the past relationships Punk and Hardy have/had ever existed in this world.

A/N: For the sole purpose of my plot, injuries and/or story lines will be added, adjusted, or completely taken out.

**ALSO, DUE TO MY PLOT, THE BROTHER V BROTHER FEUD AND MOST OF WHAT IT ENTAILS, WILL BE THROUGH OUT 2008-2009 NOT 2009-2010.**

THIS STORY IS PART OF 'THE GREATEST BETRAYAL' VERSE. CENA AND ORTON AREN'T BROKEN UP YET.

Now onto better things!

Xoxo, WritingGhost

ΩΩΩ

Prologue

It all started when CM Punk won Money in the Bank on July of 2008. Management called him into a meeting to inform him that not only would he be making his normal ECW appearances. But that he would also now be making appearances on both Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown! Not that he was upset by the announcement, as it only meant that he was finally moving onto the main event picture. No, what upset him was the fact that instead of just being drafted to either Raw or Smackdown and keep him as a permanent fixture on either show.

He was going to be hauled back and forth among all three shows. Apparently winning the 2008 Money in the Bank briefcase wasn't enough for the higher ups to see that he was Top card material. So Punk being the intelligent men that he was took it in stride. He knew that he will get his opportunity. He'd just have to wait for when it presented itself.

So, he left the meeting and got into the driver's seat of his rental and drove himself towards the IZOD arena. Where Smackdown was going to take place. He had to get there early as he was in a tag team match in the main event. He had not been told who his tag team partner was, just that he had to get there early. Since the tag team match was a no disqualification match and that the four participants needed to plan the match according to their allotted time.

As CM Punk got to the IZOD arena, he parked his car, and made his way into the building where he was meet by one of the producers nick named Ant due to his petite size. As he walked into the arena and made his way to the locker room. Punk kept his attention on Ant for a third of the time. That was until Punk heard Ant say the last name, Hardy. To be in a tag team match with one of the Hardy's at the moment was the last thing he wanted to do or need it.

No one backstage knew how real the Jeff Hardy v Matt Hardy feud really was. As no one wanted to be part of the volatile situation. As much as he admired Jeff's flying skills in the ring. He did not want to be tag team partners with either Hardy. More often than not, someone always ended hurt or leaving the ring on a stretcher. So he tried to talk himself out of the match to no avail. Apparently, he had been chosen by Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself, to be one of the Hardy's tag team partner.

ΩΩΩ

Jeff Hardy was hopping from foot to foot as he waited on the gorilla. Matt was already in the ring with current run around friend Carlito. He didn't know what Matt said to Carlito to make him stick around. But he seriously hoped that Carlito didn't crash and burn with Matt when he did. Despite being a heel on TV Carlito was actually one of the nice guys. As a matter of fact he was so nice that it had gotten him into trouble countless of times already.

Jeff was currently waiting for his tag team partner to plan out the impromptu match set up by Stephanie McMahon. Apparently no one backstage wanted to tag team with the Hardy's at the moment. It seemed as if the brother v brother storyline was cutting it a little too close to reality for the superstars. So Ant said something about McMahon saying that he was going to find him a tag team partner that would be able to keep up with him. He just hoped it wasn't one of the aggravating extremes from ECW or one of the meat heads from RAW.

He couldn't deal with having to watch his back while fighting Matt. He was just praying that this storyline was killed soon. Matt was taking the feud a little too seriously for his liking. He didn't even want to be in the feud anymore. He was actually considering faking an injury or going on vacation until the feud died out. He didn't like the way Matt had been acting towards him lately.

It was nothing like Matt had treated him like ever before. Matt had always been like a second father to him and like the mother he did not remember in his memories anymore. So when last Friday, Matt actually hit him so hard that he actually drew blood and loosened one tooth. He knew Matt was up to something else. He just prayed that Matt didn't break his heart.

ΩΩΩ

"Hey there baby Hardy," Punk said smirking when he saw the exasperated look on Jeff's face. There were two things that fascinated Punk about Jeff. One, were his eyes not that he was going to tell anyone. Two, that Jeff hated when he called him baby. It actually made for funny moments whenever he was on Smackdown or they were both on PPV events.

"Punk, how many times have I told you to not call me that?" While Jeff was glad that Punk was his tag partner. He was already annoyed by Punk and they had barely spoken. The man had ways to tick him off by just breathing near him.

"Do you know," Punk said, "why I was chosen to be your tag partner? Not that I mind."

"Your guess is as good as mine. But from what I gathered, almost no one wants to tag team with me."

"Two questions. One, almost no one? Two, Why? The storyline?"

"Yeah, somehow Matt convinced Carlito to join the Matt Hardy bandwagon. Now Carlito follows Matt around all the time like a lost puppy. You got the answer for the second question."

"It's just a storyline."

"I don't thinks it is anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I think the storyline has gotten to his head. He actually hit me for real last week on Smackdown. He drew blood and loosened one of my tooth."

ΩΩΩ

Punk felt a weird feeling spreading through him as he took in Jeff's pained words and the teary emerald green eyes. Punk just wrapped his left arm around Jeff's shoulders and smiled when Jeff buried his face on the crook of his neck. He felt bad for the guy, he knew what it was like to fight a brother. More so when that brother wrongs you. He needed to get Jeff out of his funk or he'll be distracted during their match. He sure as hell did not want to be injured or for Jeff to get injured for that matter.

So, Punk did the only thing he knew that would distract Jeff from Matt and his idiocy. He let Jeff go, tweaked his nose, and pulled his bright pink and dark blue hair as hard as he could. He then proceeded to run for his life. As he rounded the corner around the gorilla base, he ran down the tunnel that lead to the ring. All the while Jeff was screaming in the background chasing after him.

As he made his way to ring, he stopped running, and waited for Jeff to catch up to him. Surely enough Jeff made it to the ring. The only thing that stopped Jeff from running into the apron of the ring was himself. Jeff hit Punk in the back so hard that for a minute he couldn't breathe. He turned his back on Matt and Carlito who were glaring at him and leaned down to help Jeff up to his feet. As Jeff got to his feet he gave Punk, what Punk referred to as the kitten glare, and then Jeff pulled Punk's raven locks hard enough to make him cry.

Punk just let it go, when he saw the smile that lit up Jeff's face. Even though, Matt and Carlito were doing their best to be intimidating. Jeff was not letting it affect him at all. Punk and Jeff walked towards the steal steps that lead up to the ring. Instead of walking into the ring Jeff stopped so that he ran into Jeff's back. He stepped around Jeff, grabbed his hand, and pulled Jeff into the ring with him.

ΩΩΩ

For thirty minutes the four men in the ring worked on spots, holders, and signature moves. When the four of them felt they had the match down the men went their way. But instead Punk followed Jeff into his locker. He then watched as Jeff had what he could only call a break down. He just wrapped his arms around Jeff and let him cry it out. He massaged Jeff's scalp as he ran his fingers through the brightly colored locks that was Jeff's hair.

"It'll be fine, Jeff." Punk said.

""How would you know?" Jeff said, "Did you see how Matt looked at me? I saw hate towards me in my own brother's eyes!"

"I know because you're Jeff and I've been there and done that. You'll overcome whatever life tries to throw your way."

"Thanks, Phil," Jeff said as he pulled away from the strong arms wrapped around him, "How about we clean up and go out for lunch?"

"That sounds good," Punk said, "Let's meet in the parking lot in 30."

"That sounds really good".

ΩΩΩ

As funny as it seemed, Jeff and Phil were somewhat friends. Now no one could say that they were the best of friends and that they always hanged out. But they were kind of partners in crime. While they were polar opposites on the spectrum. What did unite the two was that they were the odd man out in the company. They were both the oddity that a lot did not like or appreciate or even understood. Which was what drove Phil and Jeff to begin to talk to each other in the first place.

To be honest half the time Jeff and Phil liked each other and the other half they couldn't stand the site of each other. However, lately the two men had gotten closer after Jeff had gotten food poisoning a month ago. Jeff had been so sick that he could barely stand on his own two feet. No one had bother to take care of him or look out for him. When he had staggered backstage after his extreme rules match against Randy Orton.

Punk being the somewhat nice that he was walked after Jeff. He had taken Jeff by the arm. Then took him into his own locker and took care of him. Ever since that fateful night the animosity between the two was squashed. Now all there was between was mild annoyance on both their parts. But now ninety-five percent of the time they got along. Which was why Jeff and Phil were good to each other now.

ΩΩΩ

P.S. Remember to review!

P.P.S. As I mentioned before this story is part of the Greatest Betrayal verse so if you haven't read the Cena/Orton story. You should go and give it a read!


End file.
